The prior art discloses systems for erosion protection that typically take the form of a combination of synthetic mat and natural grass. Additionally, the prior art generally requires multiple anchors to resist wind uplift and erosion forces on the synthetic mat. Thus, the industry continues to search for improved erosion protection systems which are effective, economical and meet the various local, state and federal environmental laws, rules and guidelines for these systems.
Artificial grass has been extensively used in sport arenas (playing fields) as well as along airport runways and in general landscaping. A primary consideration of artificial turf playing fields is the ability of the field to drain. Examples of prior art in synthetic grass drainage are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,876,745; 6,858,272; 6,877,932 and 6,946,181. However, these artificial grasses are generally only suitable for field playing surfaces where the ground is substantially flat and the concern is only with the ability to improve field playing conditions.
The drainage use in the prior art of artificial turf deals principally with slow infiltration of flat surfaces to avoid inundation of the field, and such drainage use generally cannot handle the very large and rapid run-off that would occur on very large and steep sideslopes of natural or man-made ground topography, such as landfills, stockpiles, berms, embankments, levees, drainage channels, mine tailing piles, etc.